


Kiss It Better

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Tumblr Posts [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: All it would take is one kiss to make Eddie forgive him.Set during the grocery store scene in 3x05
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tumblr Posts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...what feels like years ago but was sometime over the summer. I posted it on tumblr (attached to some discussion about Buck shutting Eddie up with a kiss during the grocery store scene) and then forgot to post it here so, have some short Buddie-ness amidst the chaos of the world.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://madamewriterofwrongs.tumblr.com)

“I never meant for things to get so out of hand with the lawsuit and…”

“Yeah? What did you think was gonna happen?” Buck shot over to Eddie. He hadn’t even noticed his best friend had arrived on the scene, so caught up with his apology to Bobby, Chimney, and Hen. When had he stopped noticing Eddie the moment he entered the room? “The lawsuit’s bad enough, but you told your lawyer everything about us – personal things.”

Of course he had. That’s what you did, right? “You’re supposed to be truthful with your lawyer. Why are you so pissed at me?”

“Because you’re exhausting.” He didn’t recoil when Eddie approached him, finger waving and eyes glaring at him, but his heart hit the ceiling as he listened to his words. “We all have our own problems but you don’t see us whining about it. No, somehow, we just manage to suck it up. Why can’t you?”

What was he meant to say to that? Was he supposed to have just sucked it up and accepted being benched? No, Eddie had thanked him for never giving up after the tsunami; that’s what he was doing now. He was fighting to come back to his family.

“That’s kinda harsh. It’s not like the guy asked to be crushed by a ladder truck.” Chimney to the rescue; thank god for small mercies.

Eddie still wasn’t having it. Why didn’t he understand how much he needed to be back at the station with them? “No, but he filed his stupid lawsuit, and now I can’t even talk to you become of it. You know how much Christopher misses you? How could you, you’re not around.”

He had to know how much throwing Christopher in his face would hurt. He’d thought about what Christopher was up to while he had been forced into radio silence. What he was doing at school, what fun stories he’d made up, how he was fairing after the tsunami. He’d assumed that as much as he missed being with the Diazs, they wouldn’t have missed him much (if at all). Apparently, he was wrong.

“I…I didn’t realize that. Maybe I can come visit Christopher. You know, the lawsuit doesn’t prevent that.”

“No, it prevents me from reaching out to you. I couldn’t even call you to bail me out of jail.” Buck tilted his head curiously. “If that was something that happened.” He knew Eddie. That was definitely something that had happened.

“What…what? What are you talking about?” That was all a question for another time. Right now, he just needed Eddie to understand. He needed his partner back. “Look man, why can’t you see my side of this?”

“’Cause that’s all you see.” Eddie stopped dead in his tracks, inches from Buck’s face and he had to look down his nose to keep staring into those big brown eyes. Were they always so dark? He could get lost in them.

He was.

God, he just wanted to come back, why didn’t Eddie understand that? Why couldn’t he make him understand just how sorry he was for being a short-sighted idiot? Why couldn’t he tell him how much he meant to Buck?

He wrapped a hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and pulled him in, their lips crashing together in an imperfect kiss. Buck felt his response instantaneously; as though they’d both just been waiting for one of them to make the first move. Eddie pulled him close, gripping the edges of his jacket; never daring to let go. It was perfect and imperfect and _finally_ all rolled into one.

Seconds or decades past before they finally parted. When they did, it was only far enough to press their foreheads together and breathe each other in.

Buck felt dizzy but couldn’t stop staring into those eyes. He really was lost in them.

“I’m sorry.” His lips moved over their own volition, begging to return to their previous task. “I didn’t think about what could happen. I just wanted to come back to you.”

For a moment, he saw the hesitation on Eddie’s face – the kind that said ‘we’re not done talking about this but I don’t want to fight anymore’. Buck was more than willing to go somewhere and hash it out later, if it meant that Eddie would forgive him. If it meant he could kiss him again.

Because damn, he really wanted to kiss him again.

Then Eddie’s expression softened, his forehead relaxed and the hint of a smile shone through. “I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

The sound of crashing and shouting pulled them out of their bubble of protection and they snapped to the window where two civilians were clearly not having a good day.

That’s when Buck noticed the rest of the crew around them, conflicted in observing the accident waiting to happen outside, and the much-needed discussion that needed to happen inside.

After a moment of hesitation, Bobby patted Eddie on the shoulder, passing a glance to Buck, his expression unreadable. “We’ll take care of that. Meet us back at the truck when you’re done here.”

Bobby was off before Buck could ask just what he meant by that – though he had a pretty good idea.

Now alone, the two men turned their attention back to the circle outside of reality that they’d created for one another. In the circle, they were just Buck and Eddie. There was no lawsuit, no hurt, no fear. Just them. Even if they had to leave the circle soon, they could enjoy it for a moment longer.

Eddie had reduced his grasp to gently picking at the hem of Buck’s jacket, brown eyes staring back at him with anticipation. “We should talk. Come for dinner tonight.”

Buck opened his mouth to respond with a resounding ‘yes please’. But there was one more thing to take care of. “I dropped the lawsuit.”

He was rewarded with a gentle laugh that shot straight through his heart. “I should hope so.” Eddie smiled at Buck, and if he’d known how much a kiss and a smile would make him surrender, he would have asked for it the night Bobby broke his heart. It would have saved them all a lot of trouble.

They were here now, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
